


Takashi...

by Ember_x_Mystery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, Adam and Shiro are boyfriends, Adam says Takashi, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay! Shiro, M/M, Shadam, Shiro's dead jokes, Shiro's six jokes, Teasing, adashi, after they get back to earth, friends having fun, holt siblings, klance, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_x_Mystery/pseuds/Ember_x_Mystery
Summary: Pidge eavesdrops on a conversation between Adashi and overhears Adam say "Takashi." Later they decide to try it out to see if Shiro reacts and Matt picks up on the teasing.





	Takashi...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this was written really quickly with a friend of mine after we started making a headcanon.
> 
> After the first bit, it goes into a text post-like format. Something like "Pidge: 'and then the dialogue'" It's a bit weird but I started to like it.
> 
> This is just meant to be funny friends being friends.
> 
> This is purely meant to be a joke on Adam, being Shiro's significant other, using his first name and Pidge not understanding the significance of that (Aka in Japan the first name is generally used by a significant other or close family/friends). Please don't get mad if you don't like it. I was just having some fun writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Pidge hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. But they had been passing by and just _happened_ to hear Adam and Shiro. 

Who wouldn’t have stopped to listen? 

With their ear pressed against the door… 

On the floor. 

Pidge knew that they would do anything for blackmail and just recently they had realized how little of blackmail they had to use on Shiro. 

So Space Dad and Earth Dad blackmail? Hell yeah. 

Pidge leaned up against the door and listened in. 

“I still can’t believe that you are still here,” Shiro was saying softly. 

“I hadn’t expected to still be here,” Adam replied, equally soft. “But… my heart just couldn’t seem to forget you.” 

Pidge stiffened. They knew that they were listening to a private conversation. A tender moment. 

And they knew that. 

But that only made the temptation of leaning in to listen even harder to resist. 

Pidge reached up and silently opened the door a crack to see inside. They saw Adam and Shiro sitting together on the couch. Their backs were to Pidge but Pidge could see that Adam’s head was resting on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“I really do care for you, Adam,” Shiro murmured softly. 

Adam tilted his head and leaned his face up towards Shiro. “I missed you so much. And I care for you so much, Takashi.” 

Pidge was startled. They had heard Shiro’s full name a handful of times but no one ever said it. Pidge figured it was just like how no one called Pidge ‘Katie’. Shiro was just his prefered name. 

But the way that Adam said it seemed to send chills up Shiro’s spine because he froze for a moment and looked into Adam’s eyes. And then he closed the gap and started kissing Adam. 

Pidge blushed at having disturbed them, beginning to regret having ever eavesdropped on their private moment. They hadn’t meant to get in so … _deep_. 

Yeah… it was time to go. Pidge bolted away as quickly and quietly as they could. 

~~~...

*The next day* 

Pidge was bored. 

Keith, Matt, and Shiro were all together in a room, working quietly on their own individual tasks. 

Pidge decided that it was time that they make things a bit more interesting. 

Pidge: “Hey… Takashi?”

Nothing happened. 

Pidge decided to try again. 

Pidge: “Hey… Takashi?” 

Keith twacked Shiro’s arm. 

Shiro: “Hm?” 

Keith pointed towards Pidge. 

Shiro: “What is it, Pidge?” 

Pidge: “I just wanted to say hi to you… Takashi.” 

Shiro swallowed. 

Shiro: “Excuse me?” 

Keith started to laugh in the background.

Pidge supposed that meant it was working. 

Pidge: “Takashi… could you help me?” 

Shiro: “Pidge…” 

Just then, Matt _lost_ it. Keith had been snickering into his book but Matt burst out in full guffaws of laughter.

Matt: “ _Pidge!_ ” 

Matt wiped at his eyes. 

Matt: “I didn’t know that you and Shiro were that close!!”

Pidge looked between their brother, Matt, and Shiro, confused at what was happening. 

Matt: “Are you two dating secretly?” 

Keith started laughing harder, putting his book down to double over in quiet snickers.

Matt: “Pidge. I’m very disappointed. I raised you better than this.” 

Pidge: “What the fuck did I do?” 

Keith was the first to regain himself and he leaned over and whispered into Pidge’s ear the meaning of using Shiro’s first name and why no one used it.

Immediately, Pidge paled. 

Pidge: “Oh god.” 

Shiro was still hiding his face so that he didn’t have to look at anyone. 

Shiro: “Can I just… leave… now… or die? Death would be good.” 

Just as Shiro had stood up to leave, Adam walked in. 

Adam: “Hey, Takashi!” 

Matt let out a new bout of laughter, his face going red as he tried to breathe. 

Adam: “What’s going on?” 

Adam looked nervously between everyone, trying to figure out what had happened. 

Adam moaned: “Please tell me that Keith didn’t punch Iverson again…. I don’t want to go bail him out of prison.”

Matt: “How the fuck did you go to prison for that, Keith?” 

Keith sighed: “Long story. Let me just say that there were a lot of things that lead up to that moment. But, it was just _one time_ , Adam. Don’t immediately blame me. I’m not the guilty one of the group.”

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, staring skeptically at Keith. 

Adam: “Yeah, that’s what you said last time when it _was_ your doing.”

Adam: “Anyway, can you tell me what _is_ happening?” 

Shiro wasn’t looking at Adam. He was hiding his face and his blush despite the fact that Adam had leaned forward onto the back of the couch that Shiro occupied. 

Matt sighed dramatically: “I’m sorry but, alas, your boyfriend has been cheating on you.” 

Adam: “What?” 

Pidge threw their head back: “I regret everything.” 

Matt was crying he was laughing so hard. 

Shiro: “Adam, NO! That is Not What is happening.” 

Adam’s face twisted in confusion but not anger. 

Adam: “Then what _is_ happening… Takashi?’’

Matt started laughing with renewed vigor. 

Matt: “So… Apparently,” he broke off into another fit of laughter. “Pidge and he” Matt stopped to laugh again “have been… DATING!” 

Adam looked at Matt with confusion, followed by him looking at Shiro. 

Shiro: “Please. Just let me die.” 

Keith: “Dying isn’t the answer, Shiro.”

Shiro: “No, in this situation, dying is the best.”

Adam: “Takashi… we’ve talked about this.” 

Matt: “And they say I’m dramatic.”

Pidge: “You are.” 

Matt put a hand to his chest and bent over in mock pain like he had been shot with an arrow. 

Matt: “Pidge… how could you wound me so?” 

Pidge: “You do that yourself.” 

Keith: “So do you…” 

Adam: “Soooo…. What is going on?”

Shiro: “Adam… I swear that nothing has happened. Matt and Keith are just being obnoxious.”

He turned to give them the ‘dad’ glare. 

Adam leaned closer to Shiro on the chair. He looked into Shiro’s eyes. 

Adam: “Shiro…. Have you been cheating on me?” 

Adam’s tone was serious but the small smirk and the twinkle in his eyes made it obvious that he was joking. 

Shiro: “Adam, I swear I haven’t. I swear on my life.” 

Adam looked skeptically at Shiro. 

Keith: “Nah, you can hear the lie in his voice.” 

Adam snorted as Shiro turned to glare daggers at Keith. Pidge muttered “oooh” softly.

Shiro: “Keith……. What? No. No, fuck off.” 

Adam and Pidge: “oooh. You got him angry.” 

Pidge: “Space dad swore. You in trouble.” 

Shiro turned to glare at Pidge. 

Shiro: “You started this whole mess. You fuck off too.” 

Pidge: “But… alas, I am an innocent adolescent while thou art an adult.”

Matt: “No.” 

Adam wrapped his arms around Shiro, still behind him. 

Adam: “Plus, Shiro’s only six.” 

Shiro moaned. 

Shiro: “Nooo. Not you too!”

Adam paused.

Adam: “Shiro, I have to ask, why Pidge? Pidge is like 16. How could you chose someone so much older than you. I mean… I know you don’t want to date someone ten years younger than you but ten years older? That’s just low.” 

Shiro groaned loudly. 

Adam: “I mean, I thought you knew better.”

Shiro: “Gooodddd, Adammmm Stop!” he moaned. 

Matt was wiping his eyes and clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh. 

Matt: “Adam… on the ages topic… aren’t you like 20 years older than Shiro?” 

Adam: “Oh, shit. I’m illegal.”

Shiro: “Adam.” 

Adam: “Takashi… it looks like we have to break up. Again.” 

Shiro turned around and grabbed Adam’s arm. 

Shiro: “Nooo! Adam!” 

Shiro reached up towards Adam’s face. 

Shiro: “If we’re illegal then you won’t get kisses like this anymore…”

Shiro bent up and kissed Adam. Pidge decided to whoop for good measure. 

Matt turned towards Keith, not taking his eyes off of Adam and Shiro. 

Matt: “They are so fucking adorable and it is just unfair.”

Keith: “I know. I have to suffer like this all of the time.” 

After another moment, Adam and Shiro broke away, both smiling. 

Adam: “Shit, Takashi. You’re right. I do love your kisses.”

Keith: “Adam, you can be a criminal just like me.” 

Adam laughed again. 

Adam: “I suppose I am. Takashi… how important am I to you?” 

Shiro sighed. 

Shiro: “Adam….” 

Adam: “I’m serious! Do you really love me?” 

Adam: “Because I refuse to get arrested for dating a six year old who doesn’t love me.” 

Shiro groaned. 

Shiro: “Adam… you aren’t going to be arrested. And yes, I love you more than just about anything I saw while up in space.” 

Adam: “Aw. I’m going to hope that you mean the nice scenery and people and not the torture devices used on you.”

Shiro: “Yes, Adam. It does.” 

Shiro reached up and pushed Adam’s head towards him to show his love with another kiss. Adam was grinning when he broke away from Shiro. 

Adam: “So now… will you tell me what happened?” 

Shiro sighed.

Shiro: “Pidge… do you want to explain?” 

Pidge: “Nah, I’m good.” 

Keith: “I’ll pass.” 

Matt shook his head and gestured for Shiro to go. 

Shiro: “Fine. So I guess in some way Pidge heard you saying my first name: Takashi.”

Matt: “And apparently I’ve been a total FAILURE at exposing them to anime and manga.” 

Pidge: “Yeah, like I wanted to get obsessed with that Otaku nonsense crap. That’s your world.” 

Matt acted like he was offended. 

Matt: “It is a wonderful world full of serial killers, gays, and Pasta. It is very varied and accepting.” 

Pidge shrugged. 

Pidge: “If you say so.” 

Shiro: “So anyway, Pidge called me ‘Takashi’ and didn’t think about it.” 

Adam stepped back, walking around the chair so he was in front of Shiro. 

Adam: “But… Takashi… that’s my special name….” 

Shiro: “I know. And I was just shocked is all. And then _someone_ —”

Shiro glared at Matt. 

Shiro: “I’m not saying who, but the one who likes anime and has short coppery hair and no glasses.”

Matt waved at them. 

Shiro: “That person happened to start laughing and then question Pidge and me for how long we had been dating.” 

Adam: “Aww, Takashi…” 

Shiro: “Yeah, then Keith started laughing. And I wanted to die. And Pidge just looked into the distance like they were in the Office.” 

Matt: “It was great.” 

Keith: “Yeah, it kind of was.” 

Shiro turned back to them but Adam caught his face cupped in his own hands and kissed him again. 

Shiro: “Adam! I was about to yell at Keith!” 

Adam leaned forward and kissed Shiro again. 

Adam: “Yeah… but I want to kiss you. You just had a rough time of ridicule and I want to kiss you 

whether it’s legal or not.” 

Shiro sighed but he was clearly smiling. 

Shiro: “Alright. But it isn’t illegal. I’m not actually six.” 

Keith stood up to leave. 

Keith: “Yeah, but you _have_ only had six birthdays.”

Matt: “True that.”

Matt looked at Pidge and Keith and stood up, raising an arm over his head to stretch. 

Matt: “We should leave these two fucking adorable idiots here and bail.” 

Matt gestured behind him to where Adam and Shiro were. They were struggling to both sit in the same chair between the arms but somehow making it work with Adam being half on Shiro’s lap. Adam had his arms wrapped around Shiro protectively and Shiro was resting his head in the crook of Adam’s neck, his eyes closed contentedly. 

Matt and Pidge both turned to head out one door, not bothering to catch the doors from crashing back and causing a large banging to echo through the building. 

A moment later, Keith turned to leave but right as he was walking towards the door, he crashed into something. 

Keith looked up to see Lance in front of him.

Lance: “Umm. Hello? What’s going on here?” 

Keith sighed. 

Keith: “It is a long story.” 

Lance: “Great! I’m always up for long stories!”

Keith: “Lance!” 

Lance: “Let’s go get pizza from that place down the street and then we can talk?” 

Keith sighed again. 

Keith: “Laaance.” 

Lance smirked at Keith, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the door. 

Lance: “Come on! This’ll be fun!” 

Keith moaned. 

Keith: “I highly doubt that.” 

Lance: “Oh, lighten up.” 

Keith: “I will not and you can’t make me.” 

Lance: “Challenge accepted.” 

After the doors closed behind them, Shiro lifted his face up to Adam. 

Shiro: “You see it too, right?” 

Adam: “I don’t see how you could _not_ see it, so yeah.” 

Shiro: “Were we ever that bad?”

Adam: “I hope not, but probably.”

They sat together in silence, just taking in being near each other and hearing the breath of each other. After a moment, Adam raised his head off of the top of Shiro’s and leaned down to look him in the eyes. 

Adam: “Takashi… I just want to let you know, that I really love you.” 

Shiro leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. 

Shiro: “I know. I love you too, Adam.” 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :-)


End file.
